And we felt the forest in our bones
by zeva100
Summary: was for a prompt, that me and someone else were talking about you will not find it on any kink meme. for a Nell and attack on Titan crossover where eren was never human, instead the humans the titans and the titan shifters are all separate species, the war is still going on and the Titan shifters are a peaceful people who live in the forest of wall Maria
1. Chapter 1

**This was for a prompt, that me and someone else were talking about you will not find it on any kink meme. for a Nell and attack on Titan/Tarzan crossover where eren was never human, instead the humans the titans and the titan shifters are all separate species, the war is still going on and the Titan shifters are a peaceful people who live in the forest of wall Maria and do not choose sides because they are both human and Titan and don't know where to even begin. One day mikasa and armin come across a strange Titan that saves their lives, the three become friends and after the death of his parents eren desperate for contact takes his human form, a feral child complete with inappropriate nudity extremely broken English and social impairment.**

**Points for prompt are as follows…**

**•the titan shifters are like the native American's of the titan world. (Intimately connected with nature, can understand titans ex.)**

**•mikasa somehow always knowing what eren is saying despite his impaired speech.**

**• eren being completely out of his depth as far as the human world goes.**

**• the science division being completely enchanted and scientifically curious about eren and wanting to study him especially you know who, because of eren's raw openness and innocence.**

**• eren learning about the human world and how it works.**

**• the trial still happening over the custody of eren for the same reasons, only in like the movie Nell, mikasa speaks for eren, and eren must decide to go back where he came from or stay with his friends.**

Chapter one; my walking skin

* * *

Erens skin writhed and itched where the mean men had sliced him with their tiny knifes, it really wasn't a big deal steam was already wafting from the wounds healing him but the phantom itch remained. he was alone the rain pounding on his back his only company ,thinking back to the events that had just accrued that evening he supposed he really shouldn't have , his mother had always told him never let anyone see you EVER !

But he hadn't been able to help it! He hadn't really known what the mean men were planning with 2 such young children but he could tell from their words it was not good , so of course he had to step in, and step in he had so loudly in fact the men had fled like aunts before he really did anything his mother would have died being seen by not 1 but 5 people , but seeing the gratitude light up in the small children's faces as they realized that he had saved there lives and indeed had no intent to eat them had set a warm glow in his heart and has he had carried them home cradled in his palms , or as close to home as he was willing to go anyway he couldn't help but feel it was worth it .

They'd thanked him and hugged him before running into the house that the one called "armin" family resided in where they were greeted by warm hugs and loving words , the intimacy reminded him of his own family and hed turned from the touching scean to make his lumbering way home .

The walk was shorter then it would be for a human with his fit and hulking body , but was still in the heart of the dense forest that gave his people there secret shelter within wall Maria clustered from both the humans and there branch off species the humans called "titans" . he never understood the animosity between the 2 and was glad he wasn't involved , he knew of the war thanks to the many trips his father made under the guise of a doctor passed the wall called rose and the few and far books his mother had spirited away

But still simply couldn't understand it, hed convers with the titans sometimes asking them question, the smarter of them answering , but they always served to confuses him more. They'd look with blank faces and mutter "we have to eat humans, or we get dumber, we have to find our minds " find your minds? What a strange thing to say, eren didn't eat humans and he was fine

In fact all his people were fine and none of them ate humans , but he supposed he would never understand the race he shared powers with it seemed that was where the similarity's ended . he let the thoughts slip his mind and what some would call a smile grace his fleshless lips ,as his village came in to sight . his foot steeps shock the earth as he quicken his pace his home was easy to get to his mother and fathers house was on the out skirts of the village he didn't even need to walk through it to get there .

He was greeted by the sight of his mother, claras brown eyes sparkling with mischief as he approached "oh , where ever have you been dearest ? I worried you would not be home before dark ." eren snorted the motion causing steam to pour from his nose followed by growls and grunts 'im not a child ' his mother scuffed "mothers still worry ..And if your no child why do you still have such a form hmm ?"

Eren whined and rolled his piercing green eyes , not this again , he was constantly reminded that he was the only one of his people that had come of age and still had not gained his human form and was forced to suffer the humiliation of having to use the great stone shelters built for the children who were not of age to control their shifting, to bed down at night. not that he could blame anyone if he had even attempted to try he would have destroyed the house , still the constant teasing was more than adequate.

His mother merely smiled letting out a soft chuckle, "don't worry love you'll get it soon enough, it's what were made to do , were skin walkers after all " a what ? His pointed ears pricked at the strange word, while his mother only smiled wider her eyes lighting up "it's a word I learned from a new book, a skin walker was a human who could become something else ! Like walking into a new skin, ha, can you imagine?!"

Eren puffed out a laugh, a new skin huh ? no he couldn't imagine humans being anything but what they were he leaned down closer to clara wanting and needing more of her stories , but as he neared her smile faltered and she suddenly scented the air "what have you done ?" he whined again hed been dredging this .

"eren, you have the sent of humans on you ! what did you do ? what have I told you ?!" claras eyes flashed and her tone roes with every word a growl emphasizing the words her titan coming out even in her human form , he mewed trying to calm explaining the nights events through growls and rumbles his only way of communication in this form .

But it did nothing she was practically snarling now "what have I told you! you never listen to me eren , what if you'd gotten yourself killed , what would I do ?" he cast his eyes down afraid to speak , seeing it his mother finally sighed "eren you must listen , we live this peaceful live here because we chose a long time ago to separate ourselves from both the titans and the humans , and to never get involved in ether side of the war , its different when I and your father do , we can take this form , we can hide ourselves, if the humans saw you they would kill you ."

He huffed 'as if they could ' his mother hissed through her teeth "I mean it eren , promises me you wont go near them again ." he breathed deeply , letting thick steam out in a long sigh but nodded his head and gave a low purr . his mother smiled her eyes full once again of that gentle light "I know it seems unfair but Im doing this to protect you , now go get some rest the sun is down and it grows late "

Eren huffed 'im still not a kid ' "ha ha go my little skinwalker " he grumbled but did as he was told , bedding down in the shifter made cavern closes to his house and laying down on the smooth cool earth, but he could find no rest , his mind kept going back to the 2 young ones he had met that day , how there smiles had made his chest warm , how good it had felt when they'd hugged him without fear

He found himself wanting to see them again , a burning desire that wouldn't leave him , then he thought back to what his mother had said , how easy it was to get near humans if you looked like them , and he really wanted to be close to the humans, yes he thought , maybe he could do it ,if he could just find his walking skin .

* * *

**and thats cahpter one **

**AN) Nell is a movie about a feral woman that 2 psychiatrist decide to study at her house, of you haven't seen it i highly recamend you watch it as it will give you a pretty good idea where this fic is going ill try to update soon but i make no promises , may the famdom be with you :) **


	2. like a skewer in the back

Chapter two; like a skewer in the back

* * *

Eren walked slowly through a forest the ground trembling as he moved, his thoughts were swirling in his head. he wanted to see the small humans he had met before but his mother's words rang in his mind it left him conflicted.

On one hand he was desperate for the loving contact they had introduced him to not one night before, he had never really had friends before and the idea excited him, on the other his mother had told him that humans were dangerous and if they mistook him for a Titan they would do horrible things to him or even kill him.

He remembered how the ancient ones had spoken of humans, how they were a violent race consumed by greed and war and did not understand the forest or the land as they did , and even how they had attacked a group of older men in there titan forms as they were navigating a land to the south they'd been hunting in.

Hed been young when that happened but he remembered how the others that he knew and had come of age had gossiped in their new human forms for weeks nonstop after the huntsmen had returned. Bertold, Annie and Reiner were a few years older then him but hed followed them around like a lost puppy and theyd tolerated it despite his size

So its no wonder he was present when they'd talked on the incident quietly to themselves "did you hear about the hunting party's run in with the flying humans?"

"humans can't fly Reiner stop jerking around "

"no really Bert ! the elders said they had long metal cords that hosted them up in the air "

"you know they just said that to make up reasons for why they came back with so little food right?" hed listened intently, most of the jeers and jokes going over his head , but hed zoned in when both Reiner and Bert started talking about humans , his mother had always loved their stories and spoke of they fondly , but never had she told him that they could fly .

"did you hear what else Bert ? they have metal swords that can cut through anything , they attacked them with it "

"Why would they attack us "

"Cause we look like titans when we shift, the dumb ones"

"That's to funny were nothing like those block heads"

"its no laughing matter" Annie who had been so still and quite –as she very well often was – cut in so sharply that the 2 boys had immediately shut their mouths . "Those army dogs almost killed one of our own and all you can say is that's funny ? I talked to shin the one they injured, I asked him what it was like , he said they cut him in the back of the neck where we cant heal , he could have died if he hadn't moved in time !"

'what did it feel like ' , his touge had worked before his mind had , and before he knew it 3 sets of eyes were staring at him as if they had just remembered he was there , tho he found it hard to belive they had simply forget a 15 meter giant was sitting right next to them .

"what do you mean what did it feel like ?" 'the –the swords what did they feel like ?' both Reiner and Bret turned to annie at his rumbles that served as words now wondering themselves exactly what metal swords jammed into your skin felt like annie was quite for a long moment her voice low and calm when she spoke.

"he said it felt like a skewer in the back , like someone took one of those polls we use to fish , and skewered him with it "

Silence had followed for a long time after that until annie broke it once more with a hissing whisper "I hate humans" it had gone completely over his head at the time, how anyone could hate humans , even more so as his mother loved them so much

When hed told her that night , shed given him a look and told him to stay away from them , they were the only ones around his age that really talked to him but hed done what his mother wanted .

And when shed came to his cavern to wish him good night hed asked her 'why do humans not like us ?' his mother had frowned "they don't dislike us its just- they don't know us ,were different , and humans fear people who are different from them …shifters are capable of that to ."

Those simple words had been so long ago , but they weighed on his mind as he struggled to come to a decision . he stopped in his heavy pacing eyes slitting and scented the air

It seemed the decision was being made for him , the air was saturated with the scent of man , the scent of the 2 same children he had saved coming towards him , and he felt a thrill of delight and his heart leapt at the idea that , they , had been looking for him to.

Hesitance gone he took hulking strides following the perfumed air until he came to a clearing , and there smack dab in the middle stood two very familiar faces , one who's hair burned bright like the sun another who wore blood around her neck .

They jumped when they saw him frozen like the deer whenever they caught sight of him, but his mind was made, he wanted to know these humans, he wanted to be close to them, and maybe if he did this right he could be

He just hoped he didn't get skewered in the back.

* * *

**and that's chapter 2 :)**


End file.
